wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Life spans
Wrath of the Lich King and beyond.}} Below are the current life span standards for various races at the time of World of Warcraft & The Burning Crusade as given in the World of Warcraft RPG (however, the RPG is known not to be canon).Warcraft RPG De-canonized Old age represents the average age of death for most individuals, most people on Azeroth will die of disease or of the natural, violent nature of the world before they reach venerable status.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. 174 Mainly heroes ever reach the maximum age, as such maximum age represents the average range of death for unique individuals. These individuals live longer for whatever reason (perhaps will to live, better living conditions, magic, or by other unnatural means). Please note that exceptions do exist and there are individuals, "legends" who may outlive even those who attain venerable status. A good example includes night elves that have lived over 10,000 years (although this was with the help of immortality, which they have recently lost). Official ageing rates are not given. Apart from maximum age, the ages are based in social context more than physical. Races Each maximum life span, is derived from dice rules which are based on d6, d10, d12, d20, and d% dice. The table shows the lowest to the highest possible outcome for rolls which represent the range of maximum lifespan usually for heroes of any given race. The average person will die of old age before reaching venerable. It should be noted that the table does not always fit with written lore references to lifespans, and there are always exceptions to the rules as well, with individuals who live longer than the average "maximum" range. In the case where a second set of numbers is listed on the table, it is to denote where written lore accounts may differ from the dice mechanics, whenever applicable. This does not reflect actual rate of aging. Blizzard does not give rate of physical aging beyond maximum lifespan. Dragons While Manual of Monsters gives a ballpark figure to how much time passes between each stage of a dragon's life cycle, it lacks information on whelps, but implies that whelps become drakes in one year of hatching from the egg (however this may no longer be accurate, although it seems to be supported by information given in Day of the Dragon). Age ranges for dragons from Dark Factions represent race ages for the dragon (whelp) creature class (technically a dragon whelp creature class). As noted the game rules only describe how to play "whelps", specifically a red dragon whelp (which start out as adults, and can reach a certain maximum age range before dying). Other whelps must be made by modifying certain aspects of the creature class (subtypes and abilities). The age ranges are not equivalent to aging into drakes, mature, or dragonwyrm forms. There are no rules in the book on how to play a drake, but it discusses that players could create their own creature classes to describe drakes. Proto-dragons Nerubians Immortal races These races are immortal so never naturally weaken from age or die of old age. *Abomination *Ancient Protector *Eredar and Draenei - Velen has lived for around 25,000 years or longer and has not died yet. Other Draenei also mention seeing Argus, so it's quite likely that they are immortal. *Dryad *Dragon *Keeper of the grove *Mountain giant *Night elves (Before The Sundering) Extending life through magic Some powerful mages can extend their lives through magic. The most prominent example being Aegwynn who lived to be over 800 years old. She of course is a very special case as she had the powers of the Tirisfallen at her disposal. However, according to World of Warcraft: The Comic she is dead, while she is left alive and an advisor to Jaina Proudmoore according to the Novel series. Unique cases Illidan Stormrage likely does not age since he is a unique night elf/demon hybrid. His demon side could give him eternal life. Speculation Perhaps the aging began for night elves after they lost their immortality and they will live for another 650 years before dying of old age, with few dying in a couple of thousand years. Draenei life spans could have been increased from their connection with the Light. The Light has a restorative effect, as evidence by its multiple healing properties. It is possible that Holy Light users, such as Priests and Paladins, have increased life spans thanks to their constant use of the holy powers. According to the manual for Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage were 15,032 years old and Tyrande Whisperwind was 13,836 years old at the time of the Third War. As the Third War occurred about 10,000 years after the War of the Ancients, and thus before the night elves became immortal, Malfurion and Illidan were about 5,000 years old and Tyrande about 3,800 years old at the time of the War of the Ancients. These ages suggest a natural lifespan far longer than those stated in the World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game (although the RPG has been mentioned as not canon by several Blizzard sources, so this is not surprising). The War of the Ancients trilogy however suggests the three are the same age, meaning ages, and by extension lifespans, may have been subject to retcon. It is reasonable to assume the Naga have maintained the long lifespans they had as elves, thus explaining why Naga from the War of the Ancients are still around in the present day. Dragons also pose a curiosity to their alleged immortality. During the Cataclysm, the Dragon Aspects devoted every ounce of their power to destroying Deathwing in the final encounter near the Maelstrom. They sacrificed all the powers granted to them by the Titans to destroy the Destroyer, and as a result, became mortal creatures. Magic has been known to grant longer lifespans and even immortality. As such, it could be noted that the power granted by the Makers gave the Dragon Aspects an immortal life span, whereas other dragons suffer from death of old age (albeit VERY old). Dragons naturally die by "answering call of Dragonblight" and venture to the place they were created from proto-dragons, where they die between their ancestors. Demon hunters Demon hunters could be immortal since they are referring to the other races as mortals. That could be because they are almost always elves which were once immortal, they think themselves superior, or because they are more like demons who may also be immortal. Footnotes References Category:Lore Category:Vital statistics Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Horde Player's Guide Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Dark Factions Category:Lands of Mystery Category:Monster Guide